My Precious Miyu
by Shadow Fox777
Summary: 3 days from his expected release date, and VY2 has had enough with being cooped up, and he runs off. However, while he's out he finds out a bit more about himself, as well as something, that will become very precious to him. VY2 Yuma centric


**My Precious Miyu**

He had run away. No two ways to look at it. That's what happened. He had. Run. Away.

It was stupid, and childish, he knew. But when you thought about it, he was only a few months old. … Technically.

He was supposed to be officially released three days from now. The Vocaloid currently only known as VY2 leaned against a nearby brick wall. Three more days and he would have been allowed to go outside, been allowed to go out with his sister whenever she left the house for something other than a recordings.

But he didn't want to wait those three days. He had wanted to go out. Now. Once more, he had realized how incredibly childish and foolish the whole concept had been…

But for starters, for the first few… years, months? (It was hard to tell when you where continually turned on and off) he had spent it in the lab. As the finishing stages approach, he was left on for longer periods to test, mentality? He had started to get antsy. The scientists and Master always came and went, but he was never let out of the one room. Even for demo recordings to see if any adjustments needed to be done to his voice, the equipment was brought to him.

The original date he was supposed to be released had come and gone, and since then he had gotten even more... antsy, as the scientist put it. He would never stop pacing, and would always ask questions. One had been nice enough to let him access to her iPhone once, and it access to something called the "internet" which he honestly hadn't had access to or any real knowledge of at the time. He found it fascinating. He ended up striking up a conversation with a complete stranger. Master found out about this, and flipped.

… Phones weren't allowed near him anymore…

He found himself disliking the closed in space more and more. To the point where he started to get violent.

One day, he heard talking out side the door. He pressed his ear against it, dying to know what was going on. He heard some of the scientists, talking to master. They where suggesting to him that he be moved into the house with his sister to ease his quickly building tension.

WAIT? He had a SISTER?

There was also a mention of not wanting him to end up like someone named, Big Al, but he didn't catch all of that.

He had a sister? Why hadn't he ever seen her, let alone met her?

He remembered jumping back as the door was opened to avoid getting hit by it. He remembered the look of surprised they all wore. He also, remembered how angry he had gotten at them.

"I have a sister? I have family? Why haven't I been allowed to see her? Meet her? You-"

He had gone on, with a string of colorful curses he had somehow managed to pick up. He even slugged Master, and bolted out of the room.

For the first time in his short life.

They found him about 2 hours later, sulking in a corner, in the cafeteria. Sitting down on the floor, in the corner, with his knees held close to his chest, instead of one of the many chairs.

Che, how every childish.

The place had been virtually deserted. It was so quiet; he easily heard a comment from one of them.

"I told you he was becoming underdeveloped from all the isolation..."

As they approached he merely turned his face away, not wanting to talk to any of them. His master kneeled down in front of him, and instead of being angry, spoke calmly. He told him that tomorrow he would be moved into the house with his sister, and then could socialize a bit more.

He had been, excited.

The next day they gave him a white sweater and a pair of blue jeans to wear and they left.

She greeted him with a hug.

She was shorter than him, and wore a pretty pink Kimono. Her hair was black as his and just as long, well maybe longer. There was a pink ribbon tied around a small portion of it that hung down in the front. Her eyes where a rich shade of green. She was pale, especially when compared to him, but… they did look similar. His eyes where a darker shade of green though. So, this was his big sister? Funny with the size difference.

"Welcome home little brother! I was so excited when I heard they where letting you move in early. Master said there would have to be a few rules to follow but I'm okay with that! I'm glad I get to meet you! We should go clothes shopping for you! Oh you should come in and pick a bed room first though right?"

That's what she said. Every word. And very fast to.

He just smiled and shyly replied, "sure."

It wasn't until he got inside and she poised him with what turned out to be a very important question.

"So what's your name anyway?"

He remembered pausing, and turning to look at her confused.

"VY2" he answered.

She giggled.

"Yes, that's your ID and or product name. What's your name name?" When he didn't answer, she went on. "Like how my product name is VY1, my "Code" name is Mizki. So that's what I'm called. That's my name. What's yours?"

"… I don't know…"

He didn't HAVE a name. He Still, didn't have a name.

To his, and especially Mizki's disappointment, going clothes shopping meant going to a private tailor and getting fitted for costume clothing. The sizes gained from the fitting were used to buy him some more which where delivered later. He didn't get to go to any of these, stores.

He didn't get to meet any of the other Vocaloids that he kept hearing so much about yet either. In fact, Mizki told him that until his release date, Master told her she couldn't have any company over.

Apparently it had something to do with Tradition about not meeting anyone till the day of. You got your official birth day then to.

She would go out to get food or something, and he would ask to go with her and she would look sad, down at the floor, and say,

"I'm sorry, you can't come with me yet."

So it was from one prison to another. It was either going out to get fitted, or going out to the recording studio to record the final demos. The only person NEW he had gotten to meet was the freaking Tailor!

Nice lady by the way. Very polite.

So today he had had it. Master came by to take them to yet another recording session, and he once more blew up in Master's face, and bolted out the door. His master and his sister both took off after him, but he proved to be faster than the two.

And that's pretty much how he ended up here. Outside finally, in the middle of the city, and…. Hopelessly lost…

This. Sucked.

He really shouldn't have been so… hot headed and let his emotions get the best of him. Now he was wandering the streets, lost. Worse yet, it was starting to rain. With little more than a white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks, it was looking to be a pretty miserable day. His thin clothing and long hair absorbed the water like a sponge and it wasn't long before he resembled something akin to a drowned cat.

He finally about had it with this pointless wandering, and took a seat by an alleyway, sitting on a discarded old box that still had its integrity. In fact, there was a pile of them here. … Maybe there was a shop nearby or something? However, there was rustling sound in the ally and it caused him to jump up.

What on earth?

"Is someone, in there?"

He didn't get an answer, but he did hear some more scuffling. A heap of torn blankets was pulled from the top of the trash pile they where sitting on, along with various other items. A small yelp was heard.

Carefully he walked into the ally, wondering what could have caused the noise. He got closer to the pile of struggling trash when he realized, there was something alive in there. Kneeling down, he dug through it, to find, a cat. The cat's claws where caught up in the torn sheets and it was trying to free its self. It was small, had not black, but more of a Smokey grey fur color. Its fur was a bit matted and probably flea infested. The cat was also pretty skinny, and from the look of it… probably female. She looked wet, lonely, and rather pathetic…

Much like him.

He reached out to help de-tangle her from the mess she had gotten herself into. Of course he was first met with teeth.

"Ah, Easy there kitty, I'm just trying to help you." He said, trying again. It took a minute, and he got bit once or twice, but he managed to untangle her. He held up the cat, looking at her, she in turn, looked at him, as though they studied each other.

Finally he brought the cat closer to him, cradling her in his arms and holding her close to his chest. The cat was tense for a moment, but decided to settle into his arms. She relaxed. So did he. Something about this cat brought him some comfort about his current situation, even though he was, cold, wet, lost and alone, in the middle of the city. He went back to the box he had been sitting on and just continued to hold the cat and scratch her head gently. She really was filthy. But she was sweet.

Then he noticed the rain wasn't falling on his head anymore. In fact, it sounded like it was falling on… either plastic of some type of fabric. He turned to his right, and was greeted by a smiling face.

She looked, friendly. She wasn't that much taller than his sister, but still maybe a bit taller. Her eyes where a bright teal, just like her hair, which was tied in twin pigtails. And Boy where they long. He had never seen hair so long in his life. She wore a long coat and a pink scarf, but wore a short skirt, with long thigh high stockings. He blinked at her a few times. People had walked by before but just continued going on their own way. She was the first person to actually, well stop.

"You know," She mused. "Most people would go into the bakery instead of sitting next to it in the rain." She said with a small bit of laughter.

"Ah…" was all he could manage. So, there was a shop near by? He then took note of the small white box she was carrying. She then took note of the furry bundle in his arms.

"Oh you have a cat! How darling! They don't allow pets inside. Perhaps this is why you where resting out here then?"

She put down her pastry box and reached out to pet the cat. While the cat didn't seem to mind, she pulled her own hand back after just a couple of strokes and then looked at her fingers.

"What a dirty kitty.."

"I found her."

"Hm?" the girl looked at him with curiosity.

"I found her, in the ally. She isn't mine, I found her."

The girl then leaned in closer to him; he leaned back, not really liking this complete stranger invading his personal space.

"What is it?" he asked, unconsciously holding the cat closer. Oddly she didn't seem to mind.

"Something… about your voice…" She said.

He flinched back. Was there still something, wrong with it?

"Are you… an, Utau? If so you've got a very good clear voice."

He blinked, confused. His voices sounded good, that was great, but…

"Wha, what's an… Utau?"

Now it was the girl's turn to lean back and blink in confusion.

"You, don't know? An Utau is a loid whose voice was made with a free program named "Utau" But if you don't know that then… Oh! Are you a new Vocaloid?"

From confused to excited in what, three seconds?

"Ah…" Master might not like it if he told her. But, he nodded numbly anyway.

"Kyaaaaa! A new Vocaloid! And a BOY one at that! Yay! I get to be among the first to meet you. Hello! My name is Hatsune Miku!"

She held out her free hand, and hesitantly, he took her hand, and shook it.

Then it dawned on him. This was the most famous of all Vocaloids. Mizki talked about her often, and even Master talked about her.

"Nice to meet you." Was all he said.

Miku smiled, but still looked a bit confused.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

His face became down cast, and he looked down at the cat in his arms. Another thing they had in common.

"…. I don't have a name. I'm just… a number..."

She gasped and he found her in his face again.

"Did you run away from the Vocaloid labs? Oh you shouldn't do that! What if someone bad stole you while you where out? Or maybe, you really like being rebellious." She stepped back, but still kept the umbrella covering him. "This is so exciting. An escapee!"

This girl was Weird. Very Cute, but Really WEIRD. Very cute… in fact. But that was beside the point.

"Um, I didn't escape from the lab…"

"Huh? Wait then… Don't tell me they threw you away! Oh That's Tragic! And you sound so good to! Well, I'm sure my master might be willing to adopt you into our family! (I'll break his legs if he doesn't) Make your old master wish he never threw you away!"

"I wasn't thrown away either! I ran away from home!"

Miku stopped talking, and just looked at him for a moment.

"But why would you do that?"

He looked down.

"Because… I didn't want to be cooped up anymore. From day one it's been like isolation. Even after they moved me into the house with my sister. I was all right at first, but it was official visit after official visit. I didn't get to go Anywhere, and always had to stay At Home Inside the house… I got fed up."

Miku looked at him a moment, and then sat down next to him. Which was probably cold for her as she was wearing a skirt.

Then again he was soaked to the bone.

She was quiet for a few minutes, processing this information.

"You're like a horse."

"…. HUH?" Was that, some kind of insult?

She looked at him.

"Like a corralled horse, that only wants to be free, but can't because it's always locked up in it's stable. But if you let the horse out once in a while, it would be happy. But since they didn't, you broke out bravely. But now you don't know what do right?"

He blinked.

"Yeah, I guess, that's right." He looked back at the cat in his arms. "I don't really know what to do now that I'm out here. In fact, I'm lost… I don't even now how to get back home… I could care less about Master right now, but my sister…"

"You said you didn't have a name, but a number, could you tell me what it is?"

"VY2."

"Oh! Then you would be the newest Bplatz Vocaloid! So you're Mizki's brother! I know where you live. I can take you there if you like."

He looked at her with wide eyes. Even if he hated it there at the moment, home was really looking pretty good as he was cold and soaking wet.

"Are you sure?"

Miku nodded.

"Of course." She stood up and picked up her little pastry box. "When ever you're ready."

"… Can I bring her?" he said looking down at the cat in his arms.

"I don't see why not." She said with a smile.

"Then… take us home please, miss Miku-dono."

"Tee hee."

He frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"The way you speak. It's just like Gakupo-nii. Are you a samurai as well?"

He thought about this for a moment. Much of the tailored clothing they had been making for him did fit that description. He had also picked a short katana style sword for his box art, and was learning how to use said blade.

"Yes, I am."

"That's so Cool! Gakupo-nii will finally have a friend to spar with!"

With they started walking toward home. His home.

"Will you stop pacing? Now I know where Nii-Chan gets it from." Said Mizki as she was sitting on the couch, fixing her sandal, which had broken when she tried to chase after her brother.

"I Can't Help it Mizki. He's Never Been outside before! What if he gets Lost! Can't find his way back Home again! What if he gets hurt!"

"Well Who's Fault is THAT?" Mizki yelled. "You were the one who didn't want to risk anyone seeing him before his official release date. Yet you bring him home! You wanted him to socialize, but you still keep him locked up because you feared what early influence from the other loids could cause! You let him come home, because you didn't want him to become claustrophobic like Al! You give him these small tastes of things and then deny him more! Because you wanted to make the Perfect Little Vocaloid! The Highest quality Masculine voice! Well you DID! But don't try to carve out his personality too!"

The Master stood. His own Vocaloid had just chewed him out… and the more he thought about it, rightfully so. Perhaps, he WAS trying to carve out VY2's personality. However unintentionally.

"You've even neglected to give him a name! And he's due to be released in what? Three days! Get off your high horse and remember how to treat people!" She then threw her broken sandal at him, hitting him square in the head before turning away crossing her arms.

She expected Master to get mad at her. But, he didn't. Instead, he sighed.

"You're right… you're absolutely right, and I deserved that."

Mizki blinked.

"I am?"

However, the sound of the door opening made them both rush to the door.

Was he home?

They got there in time to see Miku Hatsune her self, bow politely excusing herself, and turning to go home, while VY2 stood in the doorway. Soaking, wet.

"Little Brother!" Mizki said rushing over to him, as he turned and started to slip off his shoes. She stopped short when she noted a furry little bundle in his arms.

"Is that a cat?" She asked.

"Yes." He said looking at her, smiling. "I found her in an ally while I was out."

Master didn't look happy.

"VY2, We don't. keep pets." He said.

VY2 Looked at his master firmly.

"We're keeping her. And don't just call me VY2 anymore. I'm not just some robot…" He paused. Remembering Miku's words to him earlier. A horse. A brave horse, trying to escape.

"My name is Yuma."

"Yuma…" Mizki said, trying the name on her own tongue. "I like it. It suits you."

Master blinked. His second creation went out for less than one day, and came back with a pet, a name, and more of a backbone. He put a hand to his head before shaking it in defeat.

"Make sure to keep this place cleaned up after her… I'm allergic to animals." Mainly anything with Fur and Feathers.

Now that even Yuma understood. Ah, so that's why Master was keeping his distance. But he smirked nonetheless. He won this argument. Ha ha!

"Come on Sis, she needs a bath."

"I'll say. To the kitchen! We can wash her in the sink! I'll get some of my shampoo! And then tomorrow, you and I can go to the pet store, to get her a collar, and a bowl, and some flea bath soap, and we should also probably make a vet appointment!" She said as they made their way to said kitchen.

"Do you mean that?"

"Hmm? Do I mean what?" She asked as she started to fill the sink. The cat eyed it suspiciously.

"That I can go with you this, Pet shop. Master doesn't let me-"

"I think you proved today that nothing is going to stop you anymore from going out. Besides, you're going, if I have to break you out of the house myself. I'll be right back with that shampoo. Go ahead and get her wet… er and I'll be right back." She said walking out of the kitchen, and working on tying up her sleeves on her way out.

Yuma dipped the cat in the water. And she flipped. When Mizki returned from downstairs, her sopping wet brother, was chasing around their sopping wet cat, and Master was headed for the door, sneezing up a storm. She laughed, and after about five minutes of trying, finally managed to help her brother catch their cat and get her back into the sink. She calmed somewhat once they got the shampoo into her.

"See? The water pool isn't so mean." Mizki teased.

The Cat STILL didn't look too happy though. She mewed unhappily.

"Mizki-chan…"  
>"Eh? What is it…. Yuma-kun?" She wanted to get used to saying his name, as all she ever called him before, was brother, or little brother.<p>

"What should we name her? I don't want her to be like me, and go for long with out one…"

Hmm… Mizki thought about this a moment. Then it hit her.

"How about Miyu?"

Yuma looked at her.

"Miyu?"

"Yes, for the first two letters in each of our names. It's also after the sound she makes. Pretty cute huh?"

He smiled. It was fitting.

"Miyu is a fine name. So Miyu it is."

Once they were done getting Miyu as clean as they could get her with human shampoo, she made her brother go upstairs to take a hot shower and get changed. She didn't want his systems to act up because he was stupid and spent a couple hours in the rain. She would get changed into a dry set of clothing herself, and prepare dinner.

During dinner, Miyu perched on Yuma's shoulder. From that day on, He loved that cat.


End file.
